waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda Calidore
'Appearance' Bob looks plain, but has an innocent almost child-like appearance, eyes that are usually wide with curiosity. Her hair is pulled back in a long wavy haphazard ponytail, with two medium braids in front.She is pale in complexion with very smooth skin, though older pictures show she once had a light tan. She is built much like a gymnast from her backstage work in Drama Club, but her arms are well toned from her activities in Archery club. Her size works against her age, making her appear much younger than she is, looking about 17 at the oldest, but 14 at the youngest . She tends to be floaty when nervous or preoccupied, but works to disguise it in public. For fate-bound she will float to roughly eye level for conversations, if there is no risk of being seen by humans. She has burn scars completely covering her entire left arm and partially on her shoulder and side, but this is concealed by her gloves, long shirt and leather jacket. 'Background' Fae-''' Hilda Calidore. In a nut shell, a bit of a silly airhead with more kindness and innocence expected for one of her...profession or motif. Despite this she thinks deeply and takes her job very seriously. Her life was...odd for a Noble. Her parents died in the 'Caves' off Tir Na Nog when she was extremely young. She was raised by her extremely over-protective older siblings. While being skilled as a spy, "Cleaner" and assassin, she had a horrible tendency of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, resulting in many humiliating and brutal deaths. Her sibling both worrying for her safety as well as growing weary of dragging her home in pieces, made her promise to never leave the house without one of them present. She spent her time between missions meditating, learning fun skills from the maids, training, and doing what ever she could to encourage and cheer on the other members of her house. Once on the mission, Hilda was without mercy. She would do what ever tasks assigned to her by the court, no matter what. Only death would interfere with her mission even then, it only slowed her down. Gather information at a distance, tracking down a wanted criminal, cleaning up 'messes', aerial support, scouting out enemy lines and still more were all things up her ally. While being trained as an assassin, Hilda never actually killed anyone permanently, never having left Tir Na Nog. Hilda eventually grew somewhat frustrated with being cooped up and 'useless' to the court. She made the choice to leave so that she may be of greater service to her court and learn how to be a 'stronger' person. Her older sister gave Hilda her bow as her inheritance from their Mother. She made Hilda promise to try to find 'happiness' in her new life. 'Mortal-' Roberta Barker. Sweet and friendly yet timid and socially awkward. She was terrified of crowds and only showed confidence behind the stage or behind her bow. She led an odd but mundane life. Her parents were an odd mix between Hippies, Hipsters, and survivalists. They ran a Eco-friendly photo blind shop for nature photography and documentaries. They were well off, but believed in honest and simple living, resulting in an average and frugal lifestyle. She started theater when she was four, helping her Mom volunteer backstage. She excelled in her stage work and after years of experience she picked up a little bit of everything the stage had to offer. She loved the stage and everything about it, especially musicals, though she had rarely seen one from the audience prospective. After years of hard work she managed to earn a scholarship to pay for her education for "her contributions to the arts". Her Dad signed her up for Archery when she was five, 'in order to get some fresh air and build character'. Her first lesson in the youth group ended in taking out the Coach's rear-window, lodging the arrow in the bulls-eye of a target in the backseat. She received the "Most Property Damage in a Single Meeting" award and the nickname "Bulls-eye Bob". The name has followed her though it has become a badge of honor as her skills improved. She has earned a few awards for her skills, including a scholarship that helps pay for her education. Roberta went to a college to the south to earn her Bachelors in Business and Finance with a minor in Theater. During winter break of final year, she lost her parents in a car accident while they were picking her up from a party gone wrong. She inherited the family home, a trust, and a sealed bank box. Her estranged Aunt and Uncle inherited the shop and a ton of money. She was to also inherit many acres of land, but her Aunt and Uncle contest the claim in court. '''Fatebound 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Tempest- Very sweet and solid.She radiates unshakable strength, particularly when in combat. While still new to the position of Seneschal, she does her best to fill the role. Bob hopes that she won't fail Tempest the way she did before... Adara- Has a sort of mama bear thing going; she is very kind but you know from a glance that she will not back down from a fight if one of her own is in danger. Bob likes as well as respects Adara, and has really enjoyed spending time with her, especially during driving their lessons. She's gone. Tally- Cool and confident even in uncertain situations. Bob respects previous her Senchal and she worries about the stress she is under. Also confused as how a Yuki-Onna guy can be a 'Frozen B*****'... She's gone too. Pearl- Seems very kind and sweet, but Bob can't always tell what mood she is in. Bob is scared of Pearl, but has respect for her as a member of the court. Not here? Lillybell- Bubbly and sweet, but she seems to have far greater depths of inner strength and wisdom than anybody else seems to realize. Bob has enjoyed Lillybell as a roommate, and her woodland guests make for a fun experience. She went on a trip... Zephyr- While a bit difficult to talk to at times, he seems to be a pretty cool guy, a bit wound up at times, but cool. Bob isn't quite sure what to think of Zephyr...... He's gone.... Sanjay- Equal parts unbridled creativity, enthusiasm, and disdain for nobles and restriction. She finds him extremely frustrating, but admires his boldness and guts. Gone... Donald- Extremely friendly and easy to talk to. While he isn't much for fighting, he is willing to lay down his life for his friends. A great man to respect. She is happy he is here. Ed- Very mellow and laid back yet determined. Good head on his shoulders and equally good heart. Bob enjoys talking to Ed a lot, often offering a different prospective as well as helping her understand how people work a bit better. Left after too many dragons. Kandore- Honorable, loyal, and loud. Second in command to Monte. He is a large in charge heir to the seals of Pendragon. Very strong and will fight untill he drops to protect his friends. Norbert- Quite and unsure, yet very competent with a good heart. All he needs is a boost of self-confidence. Bob admires Norbert a little bit and thinks he will make an awesome peer. Luka- A whirlwind of mischief, love, and determination. Luka confuses Bob more than anything next to Monte..... But she seems like an awesome person and a great person to have as a peer. Dean- Very quiet and gentle. Possibly a cousin? He seems very cautious about how he interacts with the world, like it was fragile. Bob never got to know him well. Monte- He made out with Lady Acrasia.... SERIOUSLY! HOW THE HELL IS HE ALIVE!!!!.... Bob can't get a read on him at all.... Regardless of this, he seem like a decent Paladin... Doesn't seem to know what to do with her... Valour- Hot temper with a warm heart. While most seem to find her abrasive, Bob absolutely adores Valour and her courage to stand up for herself... She's fun to work for. Tries to help her cool her temper and not die... Has not been that successful in either endeavor thus far... Bob just wants her friend to stop being hurt... Silver- Wants to be the hero... Ban- The Seelie leader of the Sorcerers. Bob doesn't know her very well yet, but she seems to be genuine and kind. Rare traits to be cherished in a person. Simon- Donald's partner in crime. A charismatic and kind man, though he does love to flirt with people. Dependable, trust worthy and caring. Balthazar- Brilliant, creative, and funny. Bob's heard rumors of her ingenuity with booby traps and skills as a gunner. Amazing! Locke- I've never seen someone do the things he does with tech! Or try to use a truck as a weapon... He may not be a combatant, but there is no lack of courage when danger is close. Cyrus- A warrior and a fine one at that. Strong and alert to danger, with a sense of sacrifice that is second to none. A good man. Sapphira- Kind and social. She takes time to talk to people and get to know them, even if they are a little distant. Someone to protect. Carmen- Distant and elegant. Completely loyal to her House, to the point of giving her life. A noble thing, but she doesn't seem happy somehow.... Not sure what to think yet... Judas- Cool, collected, and ready to kick butt at a moments notice. Bob really liked talking with Judas, especially about theater. Previous Major Domo. Bob is still kinda chewed up from what she did and her death.... Alastar- Grounded and intelligent. Takes stock of any situation and rolls with the punches. Was a man to keep his word and some one that could be relied on. He gave his life to save a friend. A sacrifice that won't soon be forgotten. Antoine- Seems like a decent enough guy. While always polite and courteous, there seems to be something beneath his smile that is some what concerning if not creepy ...... Not someone to piss off... Gone. Tonka-Not sure. Bob has never directly interacted with the previous Major Domo, but has heard rumors from both courts.... He's kinda dead... Cairin- She is friendly and nice, but hard to pin down. She clearly values information and knows exactly how to get it. Bob knows that Cairn can play her like a harp, but as long as it benefits the Seelie court in the end, Bob can't complain. Gone. Gene- Very good at what he does and is extremely to the point. While not very sociable per se he seems to thrive off information gathering. Bob has noticed he acts more friendly when in Cairin is around. Gone... Zurich- Friendly, eager and loyal. He seems to know what he is doing from time to time, but has the worst luck. Bob has lost track on how many chest wounds he's gotten.... He looks like a pirate with his new eyepatch... Chiaru- The Blackgaurd of the Unseelie court. While Bob has never directly interacted with her, she has noticed the respect she commands from her court as well heard tales of her honor. She's at rest. Thomas- Mute, but can speak to the heart with a glance. Warm, kind and thoughtful, but she might be a special case for that. One of the few people that can make the world alright again with just a hug and a few words. She never knew that happiness would come in a black cowl. She loves him, warts and all. :) Faust- Cool headed, likes to include a bit of bite in his wit. Kind and passionate under the surface. A good doctor and good boss. He can be hard to look after with the way he takes risks though... Hopefully she can keep him safe for Valour's sake... Eri- Good head on her shoulders and has the markings of a good future leader. She might enjoy her alcohol and cat-nip a bit too much at times, she doesn't let it interfere with her duties. She's fun. Tex- The hearth tender of the Domain. A kind and gentle soul. Great healer and wiser than most. Him and Balthazar make for a cute pair. Bob feels a bit bad in having to shoot him once, but it was better than to have him bare the guilt of hurting his friends... Blake- The newly appointed Blackguard. Good listener and better fighter. Bob has yet to get to get to know them well, but they seem to be a very kind and respectful. Not someone to piss off if they can puree a Kaiju's brain with a sword... Swayne- Charasmatic and a fun guy. Bold and over the top at times as he is brave, he helps friends in need when they need it. While a bit confusing at times he has won Bob's respect. Though he looks sad from time to time... ****To be continued as sleep is a thing******* 'Courts' Seelie: 'While the Torian is a bit scary at times, he is kind and strong leader. The court itself is a bit disorganized and communication is a bit lacking with in the ranks at the moment. Though, all in all, the court sticks together closely in a sort of extended family or troupe. Bob may not always know what is going with in her court, but she will do what ever it takes to protect her court. '''Unseelie: '''Saya seems nice, but someone to NEVER EVER cross. The court seems to know what they are doing and are extremely active. Bob doesn't totally understand them, but she has enjoyed her interactions with members of the Unseelie court. '''Frost: '''They seem... Nice. A lot nicer than any of her siblings lead her to believe. They appear very diplomatic, even if their ideas of Diplomacy seem.....Brutal, even to Bob. Friendly is one thing, but doesn't hurt to be wary. '''Blood: '''Nope... 'Principles Seelie * Honor: No two people have the same sense of honor,yet both may be equally dedicated to it. For me, honor is to serve the court, no matter what, whatever it takes. As long as we all come home at the end of the day and the Court's honor is intact, I have all the honor I'll ever need. * Love: To care so much about someone that you are willing to do anything for them. Love has many forms like brotherhood or friendship, but most forms are super super confusing to deal with. * Beauty: A single flower in a field destruction. The organized chaos behind the scenes of theater, weaving the magic of the stage. Beauty is everywhere, but not easily seen. Unseelie * Power: Is pointless without purpose, focus, or reason. * Passion: '''Brings energy to the stage, life to the story, and motivation to the stagehands. Passion is good, but only if it has direction and control. * '''Change: It allows new stories to be told, new actors be born, and experience to have meaning. Change happens in order for life to go on and new traditions to be made. House Calidore * Sacrifice: 'One must be ready to sacrifice everything and anything at a moment notice. 'Tropes Adorable klutz 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme: "Counting Stars" OneRebublic' *'Motivation: "Coming Out Of My Shell" A Year with Frog and Toad- Musical' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Seelie Category:Active PC Category:Character